


The Camera | Wilhemina Venable x Reader

by mirandaaotto



Series: Sarah Paulson [One-Shots] [9]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, Sarah Paulson - Fandom
Genre: AHS, F/F, LGBT, Purple, americanhorrorstory, msvenable, wilheminavenable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandaaotto/pseuds/mirandaaotto
Summary: What happens when you’re Ms. Venable’s assistant and there’s a camera in your office?
Relationships: Wilhemina Venable/Original Female Character(s), Wilhemina Venable/You, wilhemina venable/reader
Series: Sarah Paulson [One-Shots] [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032396
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

I had a schedule. Every day on lunch time I would take a time to myself and generally touched myself on my office in the little spare time. What I didn’t know is that there were security cameras in the place.

As usual, I sat comfortably on the chair in front of my desk and slid my right hand under my panties to find the moisture of my dripping core. Ms. Venable had yelled at me several times today and it would always turn me on. 

I had a huge crush on her, every time the woman would yell, scream or treat me like shit I got this wet and needed release. I started with slow circles around my clit just to tease myself a bit, I would always moan at the first contact with my dripping core.

*Venable’s POV*

It’s 3p.m so it’s show time. I turn the computer on to see y/n pleasuring herself moaning my name interrupt. I could see that when I yelled at her she got even hornier so kinda I exaggerated today, hearing the girl moaning my name everyday had become the best parts of my week.

Sometimes I would touch myself too. After locking my door so no one would disturb me, I sat on my chair by the computer and the little whore had her hand already buried in her panties. I made myself confortable and slid my skirt up, touching my dripping core over my panties, I could feel how wet I was. By that time y/n moaned my name around 5 times, which would always make me even more aroused.

I started rubbing my clit and she squeezed her right boob, so I did the same. She increases her movements and I follow her pace thinking about how her wet tongue would feel in my dripping pussy, how my hands would perfectly fit her neck and how I’d make her scream my name all night long.

She inserts one finger on herself and moans ‘mommy’ making me also moan, she’s a kinky just like me, I can’t wait to have her on my bed begging mommy to touch her. 

For the way she was breathing and moaning I could feel her high was close so I fastened my fingers on myself. My own orgasm was building up and hearing y/n moaning ‘mommy’ again was enough to make me cum.

I took a few seconds to ride out of my orgasm and walked towards her office, the little whore was so horny today that she wasn’t even able to pay attention and forgot to lock the door.

I abruptly opened the door just to give her a little scare, she was about to lick the cum of her fingers.

\- Stop. That’s mine. – I said in a seductive tone while pointing to her fingers.

*Your POV*

I froze when I saw Ms. Venable right in front of me, she walked towards my direction and I could hear her cane tapping on the floor but couldn’t move.

She held my hand and licked my fingers one by one.  
\- Hmm, you taste delicious. – She moaned.  
\- W-what are you doing, Ms. Venable?  
\- Can you see this little thing there? – She pointed at the little black spot on the wall and my gaze followed her fingers. – It’s a little security camera, dear. – She leaned close to my ear, making me feel her hot breath. – Every afternoon I get to see you come undone moaning my name with that dirty little mouth of yours.

I didn’t even know what to say or do. Was she watching me? And… enjoying it?  
\- Cat got your tongue? – She abruptly grabbed my throat and squeezed it, making me moan, my panties were probably ruined by now. – I’m gonna make you cum again right now and I would like you to use the new name your got for me today.

\- Mommy?  
\- That’s right, babygirl. Now be a good girl and sit on the desk for mommy, huh? You wouldn’t wanna be punished. – She locked the door and turned back to me, finding me in the exactly position she asked. I spread my legs a bit so she could fit perfectly between them.

\- What should I do with you, bunny? – She had an innocent tone while caressing my hair, I closed my eyes and bit my lips.

\- Sluts like yourself deserves to be punished, don’t you think? – She spoke while caressing my lips with her thumb. – Hmmm, so soft. – She attacked my lips while her right hand was on the back of my neck, pulling me even closer and her left caressing my thighs.

\- Are you wearing this little dress just for me? – She asked between kisses and bites on my neck, I just nodded in response so she bit me roughly.  
\- Hmmm, yes mommy, I wanted you to fuck me so bad.  
\- Such a little whore for mommy, my little whore. – She whispered the last sentence.  
\- All yours mommy. – I moaned the last word loud after she sucked a sweet spot on my neck.

Wilhemina crashed her lips in mine again and suddenly touched my dripping panties, making me let out a muffed moan into her mouth.  
\- What a mess we have here. – She whispered and attacked my lips again in an even more passionate kiss.

She took off my dress, leaving me only in underwear. Wilhemina started spreading kisses around my bra and her hands were squeezing my butt while mine were in her hair.

Venable took off my bra and attacked one of my boobs with her mouth, she sucked and kissed it roughly and I was enjoying every second. Her other hand was squeezing my other boob and teasing my nipple. She gave the same attention to both of them before lowering herself while spreading kisses down my chest.

I spread my legs and she started leaving wet kisses on both my thighs, sometimes biting and sucking a bit. She took off my panties and chuckled at how wet they were.

She adjusted herself between my legs and her tongue touched my dripping core, making me moan loud, she smirked.  
\- Needy, aren’t we?  
\- Please mommy, don’t stop, I need you.  
\- Since you asked so nicely. – She licked my folds again before focusing on my clit, making small circles with her tongue and sucking it.

She fastened her movements and inserted two of her slander digits on you, making you scream in pleasure.  
\- Shhh, babygirl, we don’t need the entire building to know you’re a dirty slut.

I moaned at her dirty words and she fastened her fingers inside me even more, always hitting the right spot. Soon my walls were clenching around them, the mix of her tongue and fingers were heaven, I couldn’t get enough of Wilhemina Venable.

\- Cum for me, baby. – It was all I needed to come undone on her fingers and tongue.

I had my eyes closed, trying to breath normally again when I felt two fingers tapping my mouth, asking for entrance. I licked my juices from her fingers and my eyes never left hers, I could see pure lust on them and she was smirking all the time.

\- Good girl. – She took off her digits from my mouth with a pop.  
\- Now back to work. – She picked her cane and walked towards the door winking at me and locking it, leaving me there still not believing in what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Ms. Venable left me there puzzled and still needy for her taste. I managed to finish my job that day but truth be told I spent all day horny so I decided to play with her too. 

Some hours had passes and I basically invaded her office, she always demanded me to knock before entering and only get in when she allowed it but I just ignored that, I knew I was playing with fire but I had to do it.

\- And what do you think you’re doing, y/n? – She asked while I was locking the front door, her left hand holding her cane, as usual.

\- Shhh, just let me please you, Mina. – I turned her chair to me and she tried to get up.

I putted my hands on her shoulders forcing her back to the chair and seductively sat on her lap.

\- Are you out of your mind? Stop it at once. – She suddenly grabbed my throat. – And it Ms. Venable. – She hardened her tone while squeezing it and I moaned, but she wasn’t going to dominate me again.

I managed to free my neck off her and leaned closer to her ear.  
\- Oh no, Mina, you’re the one referring to me as Mistress now. – I whispered and bit my lip.

\- You think you can domi- I cut her by kissing her plump lips hungrily and as I expected, she kissed me right back.

I traveled my hands against her body and opened her black belt, she didn’t say anything so I continued.

Wilhemina broke the kiss to attack my neck but I was faster and crashed my lips against hers first. She was letting out low moans every time I sucked on a sweet spot.

I was lost on her essence but managed to open the buttons of her purple suit and throw it on the floor, followed by her white shirt.

\- Take off your skirt. – I demanded and she obeyed with no hesitation. Ohh yes, Ms. Venable was enjoying being dominated.

She was left only in purple underwear, tie and black high heels, her body was extremely sexy.

I pushed her closer to me by the tie and she moaned, our gazes met and I’m sure she could only see lust in my eyes.

\- What do you want me to do? – I asked while still looking at her eyes.  
\- Just fuck me already. – She desperately said and rolled her eyes.  
\- Hmm you have to be a good girl and ask nicely for it, don’t you think? – I pouted in an innocent tone.  
\- Please fuck me. – She whined.  
\- Still not enough. – I push her by the tie even closer to my face, we were inches apart so we could feel each other’s heavy breaths and I could caress her long hair in the ponytail.  
\- Please Mistress, fuck me.  
\- Now that’s better. – I let go of her tie and she bumps into the chair again. I began to travel my index finger by her lips, between her boobs and through her belly until finding her wet panties. The redhead moaned when I reached her dripping core.

\- How about that, Mina. – I leaned close to her ear. – You’re dripping. – I whispered and bit her ear.

I slid my hand under her panties and she moaned at the first contact. I rubbed her slowly while biting my lips and looking at her beautiful face undone because of me.

Wilhemina closed her eyes and rested her head back while biting her lips. I sudden penetrate her with two fingers and I could see she was trying hard to not moan too loud.

I focused on my fingers while kissing her neck and hearing her beautiful low moans that were arousing me even more. I start stimulating her clit with my thumb and some seconds later someone knocks in the door, we widen our eyes but I don’t stop. I go faster and she lets out a low moan.

\- Ms. Venable are you there? – The woman tried to open the door.  
\- Shut up and she’ll go away. – I whisper and shut her up by putting my hand above her mouth, pounding her even harder with my fingers.

I could hear her muffed moans and feel her walls clenching around my fingers so I increase my pace even more.

\- Cum for me, sweetie. – I whisper in her ear and she came seconds later.

I continued pounding my fingers in and out of her but slowly to give her even more pleasure.

When I take my fingers off her she was looking directly at my eyes, still breathing heavily. I licked my fingers one by one.

\- You taste exquisite. – I moaned.

I leaned to kiss her again but she grabbed my throat.

\- Don’t ever try to dominate me again. – She squeezed it even harder.  
\- Don’t deny you loved it, Venny. – I say and smirk.

I get up from her and walk towards my office.  
\- Now back to work, Ms. Venable. – I say and winked at her before getting out of her office.


End file.
